


A Happy Accident

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oops, accidental fisting, olivia benson deserves good dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Liv unintentionally experiment in bed with excellent results.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Happy birthday Michelle!





	A Happy Accident

Olivia rides him with single-minded determination, whining and panting as she digs her nails into Rafael's shoulders and squeezes hard around his dick. 

Rafael heaves in a breath and clutches hard at Liv's hips, helping her press down as he barely manages to keep his hips thrusting up. "Fuck, Liv," he whispers, hissing in pleasure as she drags her palms from his shoulders to his chest and rubs his nipples with her thumbs. 

"I'm gonna--fuck--Rafael--" Liv's cunt squeezes his dick over and over. 

She's so close that Rafael swears he can feel her orgasm rising under her skin. He slides his hand from her hips to her ass and squeezes, lifting one hand to smack her lightly. She shivers and moans and rides him even faster. Rafael absolutely loses any sort of rhythm and simply lays back and lets her use him to her content. 

"Smack my ass again," Liv says as she drops forward, arms on either side of Rafael's head, and her ass perfectly tilted for another slap. 

Rafael presses a kiss to LIv's sweaty temple as she licks sweat off his neck, and he slaps her ass again. Liv groans and grinds hard in his lap. Rafael spanks her with both hands, squeezing her ass after the way that she likes. 

Liv whines and moans and pushes herself up to gasp in a huge breath as she goes still, her body taut as her orgasm rolls through her. Rafael manages to thrust up a few times as she groans and shivers. He lifts his head to suck one nipple as she drops her heads again. 

Rafael waits for her breathing to even out before pressing his hips up carefully. Liv chuckles against his cheek and flops over, pushing her hair off her face 

"Do what you want with me," Liv says. "Just don't make me move."

Rafael turns on his side, his still-hard dick brushing Liv's thigh. He slides his hand across her stomach, then slips his fingers into her pubic hair, dragging his middle finger from the back of her slit forward, ending with a slow circle of her clit. 

"Oh, that's nice," Liv murmurs. She stretches her arms above her head and hums happily when Rafael does it again. 

Rafael shifts so his dick is pressed flat against Liv's thigh. He rubs against her leg as he slips two fingers inside of her and crooks them to find her g-spot. Liv gives a quiet yelp and fumbles against Rafael's chest and stomach until she squeezes her hand between their bodies and wraps her fingers around the top of his dick. 

"You don't need to--" Rafael cuts off when Liv drags her fingers up his shaft, then presses her thumb hard just under the head. Rafael can only make a high-pitched noise and press his forehead to her shoulder as he comes. 

It takes him a couple of minutes to catch his breath. "Cheater," he murmurs and kisses Liv's arm. 

Liv responds with a throaty laugh and slides her clean hand up Rafael's forearm until she can slip a finger inside herself on top of his own. 

Rafael works his fingers in the rhythm she sets, kissing her shoulder and arm. Liv groans as she thumbs her clit and traces the outside of her folds with another finger. 

"Fuck," she gasps, and Rafael recognizes her tone. She's close again, but she's not getting close enough to come. He slowly slips his fingers out of her and shifts until he's between her thighs. He sits back on his heels and grips the back of Liv's thighs. He tugs her into position, her legs draped over his lap and her cunt angled upwards. 

Rafael drags his nails up the insides of Liv's thighs and watches her shiver. "How much do you need?" he asks, trailing his nails back down towards her knees. 

Liv gives him a sharp look and squeezes his sides with her knees. "Do your worst," she says, and laughs and wriggles when Rafael pinches the inside of her knee. 

Rafael parts Liv's cunt lips with his thumbs, massaging her inner lips in slow circles for a moment as he considers what to do next. Liv's cunt is soaked, glistening and deep pink. Rafael presses his left hand against Liv's stomach and gives her a quick smile when she tangles their fingers together. "Tell me if you get too sensitive," he says. 

Liv kicks lightly at Rafael's lower back with her foot. "Get on with it," she says with another laugh. 

Rafael chuckles and brushes the knuckles of his right hand down Liv's wet slit, then licks the taste of her off his hand while she watches and huffs in impatience. Just as she opens her mouth to say something else, Rafael easily slips three fingers into her and presses his thumb hard on her clit. 

"FUCK," Liv gasps, her fingers tightening in Rafael's left hand.

Rafael sets a deep, dragging rhythm, intentionally not trying to keep even pressure on Liv's clit. He loves to tease her when she's already fucked out and chasing another orgasm. She's flushed pink all over, her breasts heaving as she pants and whines. Her knees dig into his sides, and Rafael briefly hopes for bruises when they're done. It happens sometimes, and Liv always nuzzles them and lays a series of soft kisses. 

"Need more?" Rafael asks, slowing the drag of his fingers to make Liv squeeze her knees against him again. 

"Another finger," Liv says. Her head and shoulders lift off the mattress when Rafael complies and slides his pinkie in alongside his other fingers. "God, yes," Liv says, throwing her head back. "Oh, Rafael. Fuck."

Rafael can't help his cocky grin at the way her voice has gone completely breathless. He leans forward a bit, legs lifting an inch and changing the angle of his fingers in Liv's cunt. 

"Oh, god, that's so good. So good. Fuck."

Rafael leans forward, putting a bit of weight on his left hand so he can balance carefully and keep his fingers at the angle that's making Liv arch her back. He watches her bite her bottom lip and the ways her eyes flutter closed. She's getting closer. Rafael glances down, slowly turning his hand as he presses his thumb to Liv's clit again. 

Liv bucks suddenly, gasping and groaning, and Rafael watches in stunned fascination as his thumb slips off her clit and the first half-inch slides into Liv's cunt. 

"Liv--" is as far as he gets before Liv bucks again, and then his thumb is fully in her, alongside his other fingers. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Liv chants. "Oh, fuck, that's amazing."

Rafael presses his left hand hard on Liv's stomach to stop her from bucking again. "Liv. Wait."

She whines in the back of her throat and only opens her eyes halfway to meet his gaze. "Now is not the time to tease me," she says, tone a dangerous, breathy threat. 

"I'm not trying to," Rafael says. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Liv asks, eyes opening farther. She lifts her right hand from the sheets and reaches between her legs. "What are you--" She stops short when her fingers brush the curled shape of Rafael's palm. "Are all your fingers in me?"

"My thumb slipped," Rafael says. "I was trying--" He chokes on the rest of his sentence when Liv grasps his wrist and drags his fingers just a bit deeper. 

"Wow," Liv says, looking fuck-shocked and almost drunk as she shifts her hips to take Rafael's hand even deeper. 

"Liv," Rafael says, suddenly dizzy as he watches the widest part of his hand slide into Liv. She's so wet. Even wetter than when he started. He looks at her face, and her eyes are closed again, absolute pleasure unquestionable on her face. "Liv," he says and groans at how tightly she holds onto his wrist. "I can--I can keep going." He waits for her to loosen her grip marginally before he pulls his hand out carefully and then pushes it back in. 

"Please," Liv gasps. Her grip on his wrist tightens again. "Rafael. Please."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," Rafael pants, barely hearing himself. It's surreal to see his hand slipping in and out of Liv. To see her cunt accept the widest part of his hand again and again. When Liv moans in frustration, he presses his hand in a bit deeper, and the edge of his hand just above his wrist slips inside as well. 

Liv rubs two fingers on her clit in a frantic motion Rafael is very familiar with. She's on the razor edge of coming, and the best way he can help is to keep up the rhythm he's established. It still feels surreal to pull his hand out a few inches, then slide it back in, but he doesn't stop. He watches Liv hook her fingers under her clit and ride the ridge she's made, gasping and swearing and saying his name over and over as he keeps working her cunt with his fist. 

"Almost. Almost. Fuck. Almost." Liv says without pause as she screws her eyes shut. 

Rafael gasps loudly when her cunt clenches hard on his hand. He keeps pulling his hand out and sliding it back in, even in the new tightness, and a yell builds from the back of Liv's throat until it bursts into the air and she comes with a violent, hard buck of her hips and Rafael's hand still inside of her.

All Rafael can hear for a few minutes is their loud breathing. He looks down at his own lap when Liv moves enough to wipe sweat from her brow and laughs roughly when he sees a spatter of white on his stomach. He hadn't felt himself get hard again, let alone come. He meets Liv's gaze and takes his left hand from Liv's so he can stroke a hand down her thigh. "Tell me if I hurt you," he says. He waits for Liv's nod before he carefully pulls his hand from her cunt, starting with his thumb and then easing out the rest of his fingers. 

Liv sighs and goes completely limp as Rafael shifts backwards and lays her legs on the bed. "I'm okay," she says as Rafael lays on his side next to her, using his left hand to push her hair off her face. "That was…"

"Shocking? Stunning? Something out of a particularly filthy romance novel?"

Liv laughs quietly at Rafael's guesses and presses her fingers to his lips. "Surprising," she says, giving Rafael a look that tells him she doesn't need any other smartass responses. "But good. It felt…" She shakes her head. "I mean, I've never done it before, but holy shit, it was a very happy accident."

Rafael rolls his eyes at her description and presses a kiss to her fingers. "Well, if you want it again, I'll do it on purpose."

Liv looks contemplative as she clenches her thighs, then she throws an arm over her eyes and laughs. "Not now, honey; my glutes hurt."

Rafael presses his laugh against her neck as he kisses her, then hums happily as she turns over to curl into his chest. She falls asleep almost instantly, dragging a lazy kiss across his pec as she throws one of her legs over his before she's out. Rafael presses a kiss to her hair and drifts off with a sense of euphoria that he might be the luckiest son of a bitch to ever live.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday from Anni!


End file.
